1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet pressing apparatus, and more particularly to a sheet pressing apparatus capable of adjusting the pressure applied on the sheets.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 8-9, a conventional sheet pressing apparatus 100′ is assembled to a file processing equipment (not shown). The file processing equipment has a main shell (not shown), a stepping motor (not shown) driving the sheet pressing apparatus 100′, an input tray 300′ for stacking the sheets 200′, a pickup roller 400′. The sheet pressing apparatus 100′ has a sheet pressing assembly 10′, a plurality of rollers 11′ mounted to the sheet pressing assembly 10′, a connecting element 20′ for connecting the stepping motor, and the sheet pressing assembly 10′. The stepping motor drives connecting element 20′ to generate a torque, the torque is applied on the sheet pressing assembly 10′ to drive the sheet pressing assembly 10′ to descend and apply a pressure on the sheets 200′. However, the pressure applied on the sheets 200′ is not controllable. As the thickness of the sheets 200′ increase, the pressure also increase, which brings difficult to separate the sheets 200′ by the pickup roller 400′.